


A Memory of Hope

by storyhaus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Nick's favorite movie





	A Memory of Hope

A Memory of Hope

Nick Stokes settled into his seat with a big smile.  
He had anticipated this day since first hearing the news.  
He was ten years old and his older brother Billy had taken him to the theater telling him he was going to love it.  
The lights went down and the music began.  
Dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun.  
He read the words as they scrolled up the screen.  
"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..."  
Billy had been absolutely right, he had loved it, here he was forty years later, a different theater but the same anticipation he felt at ten when he first saw Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia and Han Solo, this time in The Force Awakens.  
Nick had ducked out of the lab early, as the San Diego lab Director he could do that from time to time and he did to see the long awaited sequel to The Return of the Jedi at it's midnight showing.  
Man. I so wanted to be Luke Skywalker, swingin' that light saber and taking on the Empire.  
He grinned as the lights went down and that familiar music started taking him back to his happy childhood.


End file.
